


Happy New Year!

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Nightmare's Gang [25]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Barbecue, Bonfires, Cleaning, Countdown, Cuddle Pile, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctor Who References, Domestic Fluff, Eating, Family Fluff, Fireworks, Fluff, Fondue, Food, Forests, Gen, Help, House Cleaning, New Year 2019, New Year's Eve, New Years, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Platonic Cuddling, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Searching, Trees, a small bit awkwardness, happiness, much food, prepareations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: The gang, Fresh and Error celebrate new year's eve together. Shenenigans ensue.





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit late to be posting a New Year's special, but hey! It's still January! That should count for something, right? ^^
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Fresh jumped through a portal to the hideout. He didn't have any new breaks or scratches for once.

 

Dust- who was cleaning- looked up and smiled at Fresh, waving at him happily. "Hey Fresh. Glad you came!"

 

Fresh smiled a tiny bit. He was happy that Dust was glad he had come.

"Hi." He greeted quietly.

 

Dust nodded before going back to cleaning.

Cross walked down the hallway carrying boxes of fireworks to the door. He smiled at Fresh as he passed him.

 

"Do you guys need some help anywhere? Not that I could help much though..." Fresh asked.

 

"Here!" Horror called from the kitchen. He was checking over the platter he had laid out for their fondue. The fondue was already set outside- oil, chocolate and cheese. Now they only needed to put the trays of foods out.

 

Fresh went to the kitchen to help Horror.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked,

 

Horror was pushing small pieces of meat onto skewers and putting them on a tray. He nodded towards the counter where a tray full of small vegetables like broccoli, corn, carrot and all in between sat.

"Can you put it on the table outside?" Horror asked. "Nightmare is setting up the fireworks. In the backyard."

 

Fresh nodded in agreement. He took the tray and carried it outside.

 

In the backyard, Nightmare was busy digging a hole for the fireworks to be placed, a few already set up. There was a bonfire area that had a wall of stone with wooden chairs set around it.

There were three large tables set up. One of them was already filled with an array of food that Nightmare had made. Barbecue, which he manned using his tentacles. Plates and utensils already set up along with plenty of condiments. There was a bowl of cookies and a tray of cupcakes decorated in a red and orange floral design using icing. There were three different fondue stations set up on one table with a lot of metal skewers to use.

 

Fresh placed the tray down on the table with all the other food. He watched Nightmare curiously.

 

Nightmare pushed the shovel deep in the dirt and put it to the side. He used a tentacle to place a firework inside the hole and positioned it a certain way.

Killer was helping Cross sort the fireworks and firecrackers to be used later.

 

Fresh went over to Nightmare and watched what he was doing curiously. Were those fireworks?

 

Nightmare turned and smiled at Fresh, his tentacles flipping a few hot dogs and chicken. "Hey Fresh. You came. Excited?"

 

Fresh nodded with a smile.

"Yeah." He agreed. Oh.. He had to get the other trays too.

"I gotta help Horror real quick." He announced and went back inside. It was pretty cold outside...

 

Nightmare nodded in understanding and focused on his work, not seeing the grins on Cross and Killer's faces.

Horror was checking the pie that Nightmare had made that was baking in the oven. The other two trays were already filled with various foods ready to be dipped or cooked.

Horror hummed to himself. What else was he missing? He snapped his fingers with a nod. Sparkling cider!

He went to grab the bottle from their fridge. He was sure he had some in here.

 

Fresh took one of the trays and carried it outside. He shivered a bit as he placed the tray onto the table.

 

There was a loud crackling/popping noise and a yelp from behind.

 

Fresh looked up with a worried frown. What was wrong?

 

Killer and Cross ran away laughing hysterically from a fuming Nightmare with tentacles raised to choke them if they ever got caught. A small firecracker still crackling slightly on the ground.

 

Fresh tilted his head confusedly. Why had Cross and Killer scared Nightmare? He probably wouldn't understand it anyways.

He walked back inside, pulling his jacket tighter around himself. It was really cold...

 

Dust was resting on the couch, having finished cleaning everything for the new year. He had tried to sneak some sparkling cider but Horror had banned him from the kitchen.

He turned and waved at Fresh "Hey Fresh."

 

Fresh smiled a bit.

"Hi." He greeted. Maybe he should get himself a warmer jacket. It was hard to find clothes his size that looked like they belonged in the 90's though.

 

"Excited for new years?" Dust asked with a grin. "It's only twenty minutes left."

 

Fresh smiled.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Oh, um.. can I borrow a warm jacket from one of you?" He asked. "Mine's pretty.. not warm."

 

Dust smiled softly and nodded. "Of course Fresh."

He teleported away from the couch.

After a minute, he came back with a white jacket and a fluffy hood. "Will this do?"

 

Fresh smiled as he took the jacket.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot." He replied happily.

 

"Anytime." Dust smiled happily. "Wouldn't want you to be a Fresh-cicle."

 

Fresh giggled softly.

"True. Wouldn't be so _ice_." He replied.

 

Dust smiled brightly at the pun. That was a good sign coming from Fresh!!! "Good job Freshy. I can't top that."

 

Fresh smiled proudly as he took off his normal jacket. He ignored the scars as well as he could and put the jacket into his inventory, putting on the white jacket and cuddling into it happily.

 

Dust smiled at Fresh. "You look adorable covered in fluff."

 

Fresh flushed a bit.

"Thanks..." He replied softly.

 

Dust smiled before looking at the kitchen. "Can I at least get some water?!"

He caught a small bottle of water thrown at him expertly. "Thanks!"

 

Fresh smiled happily at the others antics.

"I'll go help Horror." He said and went to the kitchen with a smile.

 

Horror was cutting a few apples to put on the rim of the glasses that were filled with sparkling cider. Some of them had raspberries instead of apple and the water was both bubbly and had golden sparkles.

 

Fresh took the last platter and carried it outside happily. He wondered what that weird sparkly drink was.

 

Nightmare was back to working on the fireworks while Cross and Killer were busy trying to climb down a tree.

 

Fresh looked up at Killer and Cross curiously. Why were they on a tree?

He placed the platter onto a table and walked to the tree.

 

Cross was helping the other get down the tree without falling face first onto the ground.

 

"Do you need help?" Fresh asked worriedly.

 

Cross looked at Fresh before shaking his skull. "No, we're fine. We're almost done here.

 

"Okay." Fresh said and took a step back in case they would fall down.

 

It took a while before Cross finally untangled Killer from the tree. He fell to the ground with a groan.

"You okay?" Cross asked gaining a thumbs up from Killer.

 

Fresh watched Killer worriedly.

"What were you doing up there?" He asked with a small frown.

 

Killer stood up and brushed the leaves and branches from his clothes. "Nightmare threw us up there for scaring him."

He giggled slightly and shared a look with Cross. "It was worth it though."

Cross nodded in agreement.

 

Fresh looked at them confusedly but shrugged it off.

 

Horror walked out with a tray full of glasses of sparkling cider beautifully decorated. "Cross! There's a pie in the oven that needs to be pulled out!"

"On it!" Cross said and rushed off.

"Don't forget the icing sugar!" Horror called before setting the tray on the table.

 

Fresh looked up. A pie? He liked pies. He wondered how it would taste.

 

"I got a surprise in the top shelf of the fridge by the way!" Nightmare called from the grill.

"I'll get it." Killer offered and rushed to get the surprise. He passed Cross who was carrying the hot pie that was dusted with icing sugar and placed it on the table.

 

Fresh looked at the pie with a small smile. It looked delicious.

"Is there anything I could help you with?" He asked. Maybe they had some task where he could help.

 

Nightmare turned to Fresh before smiling softly.

"Can you put this tray of hot dogs on the table?" he nodded towards the large tray filled with hot dogs, potatoes and lamb.

 

Fresh nodded with a small smile. He took the tray and carried it to the table.

"Will Error come too?" He asked curiously.

 

"He already arrived." Nightmare said. "He's around I think. Not sure where."

Killer came back with a tray full of little mini chocolate truffles that had gold sparkles on it. There was a small swirl on top of the chocolate and a gold flake on top.

Nightmare smiled at the look on his boys faces. "They have raspberries inside them. Half of them have caramel."

 

"Oh." Fresh replied. That was good to know.

"Sounds delicious." He replied with a small smile.

 

Killer put the tray onto the table and smiles excitedly. "How much longer?"

Dust walked outside and checked his phone. "Ten minutes left."

"Oh I can't wait!!!" Cross said excitedly.

 

Fresh smiled. He wondered how the firework would look like.

 

"Do we get to eat?" Horror asked hopefully.

"If anyone finds Error first, they get two pieces of chocolate before food." Nightmare said and smiled when he heard the gang run off to find Error and get their reward.

 

Fresh ran off to find Error. He knew that Error liked chocolate. They could share.

 

~~~

 

Cross went into the woods with a small frown.

"Error!" He called out.

 

Error- who was sitting on a tree looking at the stars- looked down at the call. He saw Cross walking around. Why was he here? Was it time already?

 

"We're gonna start the firework soon!" Cross called out.

 

Error sighed softly and jumped down the tree, landing perfectly on his feet in front of Cross. He stood up and looked down at the younger. "It's starting?"

 

Cross winced in shock when Error suddenly landed in front of him.

"Holy hell..." He mumbled to himself before looking up at Error.

"Yeah. We have to get the others now though. We were all searching for you." He explained.

 

Error nodded in understanding and waited for Cross to lead the way. He was not sure if he could go by himself or follow Cross so he opted the safer option.

 

Cross smiled and went back to their backyard.

 

Error followed Cross closely yet still keeping a bit of distance between them. He tried not to look around suspiciously. No one could come to this AU. If they did, they wouldn't survive the negativity surrounding this place like a fog. It hunted down Souls and seed Despair and Fear into them- practically killing any monster with a basic Soul. Including Sanses.

 

Cross frowned slightly. Only Nightmare was on the clearing.

 

Nightmare looked up and smiled at Cross. "Looks like you found Error."

Error walked towards Nightmare and watched him cook some food he didn't recognize. He was still learning.

 

"I should get the others." Cross announced before running off.

 

"You do that." Nightmare said, watching Cross run off before focusing on the last batch of barbecued food.

 

~~~

 

Fresh looked at the hole Nightmare had dug from a safe distance. He was really excited.

 

Nightmare turned to Fresh when he couldn't feel any of the usual negative emotions and smiled softly. "Excited, Freshy?"

 

Fresh smiled happily.

"Yeah!" He agreed excitedly.

 

"Which for?" Nightmare asked and flipped the chicken. "The food or the fireworks? Or maybe the arrival of next year?"

 

Fresh hummed.

"I guess for all of them but I really want to see fireworks." He replied.

 

"They're very loud." Nightmare warned Fresh. He had already told Error who had promised to stay calm after getting the warning. "Are you sure you don't want to watch from inside?"

 

Fresh hummed and got out his headphones.

"They cancel out noise cause I enchanted them. It should be fine." He explained.

 

Nightmare smiled at Fresh. "Smart boy. Okay then. Tell us if there's anything wrong okay?"

 

Fresh smiled happily at the praise.

"Okay." He replied and put his headphones on. He tested them and gave Nightmare a thumbs up.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly and gave Fresh a thumbs up in return. Now, where were the boys? They should be back by now.

 

Fresh smiled happily. He'd leave the headphones on for now.

He watched as the others arrived with an excited smile.

 

Nightmare turned and smiled at the sad looks on their faces. "Don't worry, there's still plenty of chocolate."

"I guess." Killer sighed softly. He'd been hoping for chocolate before dinner.

 

Cross grinned. He'd found Error so he'd get chocolate.

 

"Just go sit. It's almost time." Nightmare said as he put the last of the food onto the tray.

 

Cross nodded and sat down with a smile.

Fresh looked around when the others sat down and followed them.

 

Killer sat down on one of the wooden chairs, the others following his lead.

Nightmare placed the food at the table and pulled out the clock showing the last two minutes to 12am.

 

Fresh watched the clock excitedly. He hoped that 2019 would be kinder to them.

 

"While we wait...." Horror started with a grin. "-want to vote the worst way of 2018?"

 

"I vote for that day where almost everyone got injured or passed out from exhaustion." Killer said.

 

Dust nodded. "Yeah, that was terrible."

Horror turned to Fresh and noticed the headphones. He poked Fresh gently. "Fresh?"

 

Fresh blinked confusedly and took off his headphones.

"Huh?" He asked.

 

Horror chuckles softly. "We were talking about the worst day in 2018. Wanna join?"

 

"Sure." Fresh replied.

"One word, Swapfell. Worst days of my life."

 

Dust cringed and nodded in agreement. "That was the worst."

"Agreed." Horror said, looking up when Nightmare handed him a noisemaker.

 

Fresh nodded. He didn't want to ever repeat that.

 

"Any other candidates?" Killer asked, thanking Nightmare for the noisemaker.

 

Fresh shrugged slightly. Those had been the worst. He hadn't experienced anything even close to that bad.

 

"I can't think of anything else." Horror admitted.

"Neither can I." Killer says as he waited for the clock to count down to twenty seconds. Just a bit more.

 

Cross nodded in agreement.

"All in all a good year I guess." He said with a smile.

"Should I put on my headphones?" Fresh asked.

 

"Yeah." Nightmare said and sat down next to Error. He had his tentacles reaching the fireworks to light it. "It's gonna be loud."

Error nodded and watched the clock tick down. He didn't completely understand the purpose of this but then again, he didn't understand most things.

 

Fresh nodded and put in his headphones with a small smile. He looked up at the sky happily.

 

Cross smiled excitedly when it went down to twenty seconds. "Here it comes!!!"

"Let's count down?" Killer suggested.

"One by one!" Horror agreed. "18."

 

"17!" Dust called happily.

 

"16!" Cross said excitedly.

 

"15!" Killer said with a smile.

 

"14!" Horror said, holding his noisemaker high.

 

"13!" Dust shouted.

 

"12!" Cross said.

 

"11!" Killer said.

 

"10!" Horror yelled.

"9!" Dust said with a bright smile.

 

"8!" Cross shouted.

"7!" Killer said.

 

"6!" Horror said.

"5!" Dust yelled.

 

"4!!" Cross called out happily.

"3!" Killer said excitedly.

 

"2!" Horror said excitedly.

"1!" Dust said brightly.

"0!" Nightmare yelled with a grin and lit the fireworks. Lights shot out from the barrel and into the dark sky like a rocket before it exploded into a flower of sparkly popping lights.

 

Fresh gasped softly, staring at the fireworks with sparkling eye lights.

He took off his shades to see better.

 

The gang cheered happily and made tons of noise, cheering and hollering excitedly as they watched the sparkling lights. There were a few that sparked into three and floated down. Some sparkled like stars. Others exploded like a starry bomb. Some coloured. Others bright white or yellow. It was a spectacular firework right at their own backyard.

 

Fresh smiled brightly and cheered a bit, looking really happy.

 

The fireworks went on for a few minutes before finally stopping.

Nightmare smiled and turned to his gang. "How was it?"

"It was spectacular!!!" Cross said excitedly and brightly.

 

Fresh took off his headphones and put them away with a bright smile.

"So rad!" He cheered happily, his eye lights sparkling in amazement.

 

"Very rad!" Horror agreed.

Nightmare chuckled softly and stood up, turning to Error. "Well?"

"It's very pretty." Error said with a small smile. "Loud but pretty."

 

Fresh smiled.

"It was beautiful." Killer said happily.

 

"Very beautiful." Horror agreed.

"Well," Nightmare said and went to the tables. "Now that that's done. Who's hungry?"

 

Fresh smiled. He was pretty hungry but it was dark too so he'd leave his shades off. He put them into his inventory.

"Food!" Horror cheered happily.

 

"Yes please!" Dust said and went to the table to grab some food that Nightmare had made.

Nightmare chuckled as he watched his gang grab anything they could reach onto their plate.

 

~~~

 

Nightmare ate another cheese covered hot dog that was on his plate. He looked up at the others who were in various stages of full.

 

Fresh was nibbling on a corn cob happily.

 

Horror was eating the various lamb and chicken that Nightmare had grilled covered in sauce.

Dust was slowly trying to eat a grilled broccoli despite his already full stomach.

 

Cross ate a hotdog happily. He smiled brightly.

 

Killer sipped on his sparkling cider, taking another bite off his fried chicken pieces on a skewer dipped in sauce.

 

Error ate a small chicken skewer slowly. It was actually kind of good.

 

"How's everyone doing?" Nightmare asked as he put down his plate. His answer were various groans from the full skeletons. He checked the trays that still had a good amount of food left. "I can use these for breakfast tomorrow."

 

"It's really delicious." Fresh replied with a smile.

 

"I'm glad you like it." Nightmare said while Horror nods.

"The treats are delicious Nightmare." Dust said with a weak smile. He absolutely loves the raspberry inside the chocolate.

"The pie is good." Horror said. The taste of berries just tasted so good and warm and delicious. Too bad there was no more left.

 

"I especially like the cannulicchi you made. They're delicious." Fresh explained with a happy smile.

 

Horror gave a thumbs up in return.

Nightmare chuckled softly and turned to Error expectantly. Would this encourage Error to eat more? "Well?"

 

"it's actually kind Of gOOd. EspEcially thE chickEn..." Error explained.

 

Nightmare smiled proudly. So he had done good enough for Error to eat more than one thing. "I'm glad you love it. Do you want more? We have plenty."

 

"i'm gOing tO finish this OnE fiRst and maybE i'll Eat mORE latER." Error replied.

 

Nightmare brightened up and nodded. "That's fantastic to hear."

 

Error smiled a bit. It was fascinating how happy he could make everyone by just eating a bit.

 

Nightmare turned to his gang who was on the verge of passing out from too much food. "I think we'll call it a night. Everyone agree?"

Various sounds of agreement rang out.

 

Fresh smiled. It was fun watching how happy they all were.

He looked at the table with a frown. He didn't have anywhere to stay though...

 

Horror turned to Fresh with a smile. "Want to sleep with us tonight?"

 

Fresh looked up with a smile, his eye lights sparkling.

"Yes please." He replied.

 

Horror nodded and turned to Nightmare.

The dark skeleton smiled softly. "There's always room for one more."

 

Fresh smiled happily.

"Thanks." He replied.

 

"Cuddle pile?" Cross asked hopefully.

"If you want." Nightmare replied.

 

Fresh smiled. A cuddle pile sounded great. He loved cuddles.

 

"I'll clean up." Nightmare said. "One of you go set up the pillows and blankets."

"I'll do it!" Cross volunteered and went to the house to set everything up.

"Alright. Come and help me." Nightmare said to the rest of the gang who reluctantly stood up to help clean up.

 

Fresh looked down at the food on his plate and tried to eat it quickly.

 

"Don't choke." Horror said as he passed Fresh. He was eating really quickly.

 

Fresh swallowed the food.

"But I can't waste food and I should help too..." He replied.

 

"We have a lot to clean up." Dust said as he passed Fresh, holding a tray. "You have plenty to help with. We don't want you to choke."

"Yeah." Nightmare said as he cleaned the chocolate from the fondue station. "We'll carry the heavy things and you can help clean and store the food in the kitchen."

 

"Okay." Fresh agreed. He slowed down a bit.

 

The others continued to clean up the food and equipment. They still had a good amount of food leftover to be eaten tomorrow.

Though all the treats had been devoured.

 

Fresh got up when he finally finished eating. The food had been absolutely delicious.

 

By the time Fresh is finished, the gang was almost done. They just needed to clean and fold the tables.

 

Fresh helped them as much as he could.

 

Dust stood up, holding the dirty rag in his hand after cleaning the table. He let Nightmare fold the table.

He turned to Fresh. "Can you help Horror keep the leftovers in the fridge?"

 

Fresh nodded in agreement. He went over to Horror and helped him.

 

Horror was in the kitchen, packing the leftovers inside various plastic containers to be stored in the fridge.

He looked up when he heard Fresh come in and smiled. "Hey."

 

"Hi." Fresh replied with a small smile.

"Do you need help?" He offered.

 

Horror nodded and gestured towards the vegetables still on the tray. "Can you place them in the container for me?"

 

"Sure." Fresh agreed and placed all the vegetables into the box.

 

Horror sealed the lid on the container and washed the tray in the sink, making sure there was no residue on it.

 

Fresh watched Horror curiously.

 

Horror placed the wet tray on the counter to dry. He went to the table and picks up the rest of the dirty plates.

"Can you put the containers in the fridge?" Horror asked Fresh.

 

Fresh nodded in agreement. He opened the fridge and placed the containers inside.

"It's fascinating how you fit all your foodstuffs in one fridge." He hummed.

 

"A little portal magic does wonders." Horror said with a smile. "Thank Error for that."

 

Fresh giggled.

"Snow AU?" He asked.

 

Horror laughed at the thought. That would be a shock. "Nah. He just made the inside bigger than it looks."

 

Fresh gasped.

"Like the Tardis." He added with a grin.

 

"Yup." Horror chuckled and turned to Fresh. "Interested in Dr. Who I see."

 

Fresh smiled.

"Yeah. It's interesting and really cool. Can't seem to watch it chronologically though." He replied. "Do you happen to have Netflix?" He asked curiously.

 

"I don't think so." Horror said with a sad frown. There was no connection from this AU to anywhere. It was all private and secure so that Ink couldn't track them. "But I'm sure we can steal the whole collection in an AU somewhere."

 

"Oh, um, nevermind then. You don't have to steal it for me." Fresh replied.

 

"It's no big deal." Horror waved it off before grinning. "Besides, it means you'll stay longer just to binge watch. It'll be another series to watch together."

 

Fresh looked up at Horror before nodding reluctantly.

"I think binge watching everything would take at least a week." He replied, smiling a bit.

 

"Good then!" Horror smiles brightly. "More time to see Cross and Dust gush over their theories before the next episode."

 

Fresh chuckled.

"Sounds nice. You know how to find me in case you manage to obtain the first season." He said with a smile.

 

"Noted!" Horror winked at Fresh before drying his hands with a towel. "Well, I'm full and chores are done. Let's see if the others have set up the nest or not."

 

Fresh smiled and nodded. His eye lights shone happily.

He stepped inside the living room, smiling brightly when he saw a pillow fort.

 

Cross poked his head from the fort to smile at Fresh brightly. "Hey! Wanna join?"

 

Fresh nodded excitedly, his eye lights sparkling softly.

 

"Come in!" Cross invited before hiding back inside the fort.

 

Fresh went into the fort with a happy smile. So comfy and fluffy...

 

Dust was already inside, falling asleep after a filling dinner and being in a comfy place.

Cross curled around Dust happily, smiling at Fresh.

 

Fresh smiled happily.

"It's really amazing." He complimented, letting himself sink into a beanbag.

 

"Thanks!" Cross smiles brightly with pride at the compliment.

 

Fresh cuddled into a few pillows, already feeling pretty tired.

"Thank you..." He mumbled softly.

 

"Anytime." Cross said softly with a smile.

After a while, Horror, Nightmare and Killer joined inside the fort.

 

Fresh curled up happily, pulling a blanket over himself.

 

Nightmare was immediately cuddled by Horror and Killer, making him reluctantly lie down on the fluffy pillows.

 

Error looked at the weird house like thing doubtfully.

Fresh opened his inventory and got out a doll that Error had made for him. He cuddled it close.

 

Nightmare reached out his tentacle to gently wrap around Error's wrist and gently nudged him towards the pillow fort.

 

Error looked down and sighed. He crawled into the fluffy thing. He smiled a bit when he saw Fresh cuddling the doll he had made.

 

Nightmare smiled smugly when Error crawled inside the fort. He closed his eye to rest.

Cross looked up and cuddled Error instead, smiling softly.

 

Error looked down at Cross and hugged him gently.

Fresh fell asleep a small bit later.

Dust smiled happily and cuddled Fresh a bit.

 

Killer and Horror cuddled close to Nightmare, feeling content and comfortable in the fluffy and safe fort.

 

Error sighed. Maybe he could indulge them for once...

He closed his eye sockets and held Cross close.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed! If you did, please leave us a Kudos or even a comment to show us that you did! ^^
> 
> We hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
